dont get to close
by will.you.helpmefly
Summary: Bella meets phil's daughter,and his brothers children. Bella has a dark past so when Edward tries to get close will she push him away or let him in? will he accept her past and who she is today? love hate relationship. cannon pairings. m for swearing
1. first meeting

**ok guys this is my first story and i haven't quiet worked out how to work it yet... anyhow tell me if i should continue it if i get five or more reviews ill continue all criticism welcome! thanks.**

My mum can be so funny sometimes. Here I am sitting around the table with her and her new boyfriend, his daughter, his brother, his brother's wife and their adopted children a boy and two girls. Ha-ha it is just too funny. We live in a massive house my two brothers, my mother and I, in Seattle because of what we do. We are in the army. I am a 2IC and captain in the army my brothers are on my team. We pride ourselves on being the best snipers on the base.

My brother jasper kicked me bringing me back to the present and the constant awkwardness of us 'kids' sitting together. We were meant to be meting each other's family. Yay what joy, the three girls were sitting there talking about shopping and skirts and make-up – absolutely nothing I want to be a part of I hate shopping. The three girls were named Alice who was short with black spiky hair, Rosalie who was tall with blonde hair , she was gorgeous except for the fact she kept sneering at me and last Phil's daughter renesme who likes to be called nessie –que eye roll- what a name. The boy Edward looked about my age he had bronze hair with beautiful green eyes that I could just swim in. the boys didn't try to include him in our conversation as he sat stiffly looking like he had a pole shoved up his ass. Not our problem.

Anyway back to the conversation at hand my mother had asked me "Bella can you please take the kids with you to the base I'm sure they will love it" she said in her child like voice.

I couldn't help it o just started to laugh it was hysterical them? All dolled up in nice clothes to the base? Where there is mud? Hahaha they won't last. I felt jasper pinching my thigh to get me to stop. I slowly stopped laughing and looked at my mum. Clearly she didn't find this funny. At all. Oops

I cleared my thought "uhhh mum do you think that's such a good idea I mean really? I think it might be too dirty for them and they'll have to sit there on the steps and be board …." I trailed off.

"Come on Bella I know you can pull a few strings to get at least Edward n there so he can participate? The girls can go shopping maybe?"

"Mum… I don't think he will be able to handle it I train my men extremely hard no mercy besides there's mud there he probably doesn't want to get his nice clothes dirty" I winked at jasper he knows I was full of shit I loved my team they were the best of the best I had some mercy when it came to them.

I think that was the wrong thing to say because Rosalie spoke up just then." So what are you saying? That we're not as strong or tough as you? Hmmm or that or brother is to girly to handle a little mud?"

"No what I am saying is that I don't think he will be able to handle how far I push my men mentally or otherwise"

"He will go and he will do better than your 'boys'" she actually made air quotes how funny "because he's the MAN that is right for the job"

I started to laugh. Just as mum cut in. "ladies please there is no need to argur here bella was simple stating that she pushes her men hard physically and mentally….. But Bella I think you should give him a chance though"

"ahah tear "I wiped a fake tear from my eye-"suit yourself but princess" I looked at Edward "when you come into my team you will have to keep up with my men you fall behind your left behind" I stood from the table and looked at my brothers also standing "we will be leaving in two hours be waiting here or you'll be left behind. One more thing take the pole that is up your ass and pull it out I have no time or patience for your pathetic moods" with that I left the table and went upstairs to get ready.

The rest of the boys from my team came an hour later to get ready and by ten o'clock am we were all down stairs ready to leave as I went to say goodbye my mother called me back.

"Bella don't you think you should introduce the boys to Edward?"

"Do I need to hold his hand or is he a big boy that can introduce himself?" I raised my eyebrow. At my mum's hurt look I tried to make things right." Fine don't get your knickers in a not guys this is Edward, Edward this is Jake , Sam, quill, embery, jarred, Paul, tom, ride and trigga. Ok great now let's go"

They all replied "yes captain". We were all in the car I got stuck with Edward, Jake my best friend, trigga and Sam. Edward was finally starting to pull the pole out he was talking to trigga."I was just curious why they call you trigga, I mean you do have a real name right?"

"Ha-ha yeah of course but when I first joined the army I was a little trigga happy and shot our here captain" he said patting me on the head. "of course I didn't mean to and she took it with good graces as usual" he said winking at me.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Shoot you back? That would have been fun ha-ha" Edward looked a little scared when I said that. Fear is good. The rest of the ride was mainly silent; thank the lord for small graces.


	2. i shouldnt have said it

**Hey guys. I forgot to mention that I do not own twilight or the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just own the smartass comments that are sure to come **

Epov

Great. Just great. We just _had_ to g see Phil didn't we? Of course I swear my mum is trying to set me up with Rene's girl. Isabella. What an ugly name for an ugly child; dull brown eyes, brown hair and clumsy! How the hell can she be in the army? Really the girl falls over thin air! "Edward! Hurry up dear were going to be late" my mother called

"Uhuh I'm coming ill meet you there"

"No you will not your coming in our car this time. No running off now" she smiled at me as I walked next to her to go outside to my parent's car. I just rolled my eyes. Last time I went to see Phil Isabella and I got into an argument about chips. _Chips_! Can you believe it? So I stormed out and went home. It was better than sitting there listening to her carry on. We got in the car and buckled in.

The first thing I heard when I woke was my mum saying" Edward dear, where here now, come on out you get" great. This is just brilliant. Isabella opened the door looking pretty happy considering it was only eight o'clock on a Monday morning.

"Esme, Carlisle how are you "

Good dear how are you" mum said giving her a hug. I wouldn't touch her probably has flees or something, especially hanging around with those ferrals she calls brothers. _Shudder._ Dad said his quiet hellos while she just completely ignored my sisters and I how finally got out of rose's car.

"How rude she could at least had tried to make conversation humph" Alice really liked Bella but Bella wouldn't give her the time of day. I mean yes they did act like bitches but no need to be rude given rose wouldn't have said hello anyway but…

Brunch –as my mother called it – was uneventful up until the end when mother asked Bella if I could go with her to the base. True I did want to go seeing as though I wanted to be in the army but I didn't want to go with her. Then of course René had to voice the question to Bella. Bella had said something about me not being able to keep up with her and _her_ men. That just set rose off. So ofcorse here I am sitting in the red jeep with Bella, James (formerly known as trigga) and Jake her _best friend_ uhuh I've seen the way she acts with him all touchy feely. No way are they just best friends. But all these guys were _massive_. I felt like a little kid going to high school looking up at the older kids.

When we got there Bella went straight into the office and didn't come out for about half an hour so the guys sat around talking. None of them really talking to me but there were four guys standing in the corner looking rather scared. I chuckled, it looked rather funny. Bella came out calling four names. "Dimetri, Felix, Alec and Laurent" the four men who had been in the corner looking scared stood up straight and answered "yes mam"

"Ok you can call me captain if you refer to me when talking to someone else it is captain swan clear"

"Yes captain" they all repeated. That sick just sick. There older then her! She should be giving them respect not the other way around. Unbelievable. She is so fucking rude someone needs t teach her a lesson. Hmmm hopefully it will be me. I wonder if she does one on one in the ring?

"Ok guys today for you _five_- pointed look at me- boys we will start off slow ok? So I want 10 laps of the field, 200 pushups ….." I tuned out ehh; I would just follow everyone else. When we moved outside it was a beautiful day but of course _swan_ had to ruin it by saying "Cullen you are not here to look at the sky you are here to learn am to work am I clear?"

She excepted answer I guess, a real answer? Hmm I think not " well_ Capitan_ swan I am here voluntarily s I really do not need to follow your orders so I think I will just stand here a little longer and admire the sky" I smirked ha-ha. Bitch I have you now. Although I do wonder what I signed as I walked in this morning. I think it was something for if I got hurt. Ha I wouldn't get hurt.

"Oh sunshine how wrong you are" she came up to me and stood in front of me. "Sunshine when you signed that form this morning you were agreeing to do everything I tell you or I can keep you here as long as I wish until you do the task I have set so move your ass now!"

Ooooh fuck. I should have read it. God damn it. When I looked back at her she had this smirk on her face that made me shake.

I was in for hell.


End file.
